How To Save A Friend
by Supidermaniston
Summary: After eight years of being not all together in a coffee house, sipping coffee at three o'clock in the afternoon, the six friends originally from Manhattan will find their way back together in Seattle Grace - Mercy West Hospital after being in a tragic scenarios of their own.


This story is set eight years after the finale of Friends and during Season Eight of Grey's Anatomy.

Monica and Chandler are still together and living happily with their kids Jack and Erica in the suburbs.

Joey moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue his acting career. He had his own tv show and became a hit for five seasons, he's currently one of the most paid tv show celebrities and now making his way up to the big screen.

Phoebe and Mike are still a happy couple. But even after eight years of being married, they are struggling to have a baby.

Ross and Rachel are still together. Ross is still a professor and Rachel just opened her new clothing line and is now the head of her new clothing company. They had another child named Stephen and five years junior of Emma.

**Please be reminded that I'm not in any form related to any medical jobs or stuffs like that. So if there are any mistakes with medical terms, I'm so sorry. I am trying my best to research about all of the things I'm gonna write but not every time I'm gonna get it right. So if you see any mistakes about the terms or anything, feel free to criticize it as it will be a lesson for me. Thank you!**

The rain is pouring hard that Thursday afternoon and the Emergency Room is filled with the noise of the rain dripping hardly on the wet concrete floor outside of the Seattle Grace – Mercy West hospital. It's just been a regular day, only a few patients has been admitted, no huge emergencies that will disturb the whole hospital, no drunk weirdos coming in with a bottle of beer punctured on his arm, well, maybe one. But the day is almost over and no serious and exciting operation has been done yet.

"So, are we still up to Mer's later?"Callie asks April, cleaning the wound of her patient sitting uncomfortably as his legs are full of scratches after falling down from a bike.

"If Mr. Dantes would just cooperate with me right now, I think so." Hearing his name, he immediately stop moving his body and let April clean his wounds properly.

April walks towards the other bed and fix the sheets after finishing her work with her previous patient. The room was silenced when a man entered the emergency room's glass door. Everybody in the room look at the man that torso is only covered with a white towel and is standing slouchy being helped by a girl to walk.

"Oh my god." April Kepner exclaims, just staring at the man and she feels like paralyzed as she can't move her body out of shock and excitement.

"Oh my god indeed." Callie says.

The man and the girl who's carrying him by her shoulders walked trying to ask for help. He then realized that everybody is just staring at him and not helping.

He was flattered at first, because it was a compliment to him whenever people do that, whenever people stare; look at him like he is a god. He must get used by it by now, but still, it makes him feel better of himself and boost his ego.

"Could I get any help here?" he yells.

"Oh yes of course." April snaps out from her daydream and immediately walks towards him and help him lie down to the nearest bed.

She gets a clipboard with a form on it and took out a pen.

"So, umm…" April stammer, don't know what to say. She's out of words, amazed, star-struck by the man lying in front of her. "Ummm, what happened here?"

"I broke his penis!" the girl who's with the man, clearly intoxicated just by the way she smells, blurts it out.

April, in shock, tries to find her words. "Umm, I'm sorry. What?"

"Oh my god, this is just so embarrassing!" the girl said. Maybe if she could just bury herself right now, she would. This is just so surreal for her. One moment, she's just trying to have a good time and next, she's in an emergency room with a guy she just met and broke his _equipment. _But what's much worse is he isn't just another guy from the bar. He is one of the most famous actors right now. "Uh, we were at the bar just across the street and umm… in the bathroom, you know. And I was – I was doing that – thing. And I didn't mean to! I have no idea that was even possible!"

Amazed by the turn of events and thinking how lucky this girl is, April starts to clear herself up and be professional. She's a doctor. Well, maybe she's a fan occasionally, but right now, she needs to be a doctor.

"Fill up this form and I'll get back on you." Before she even hands it to the man, she gets it back again. "You know what, how about I'll just do it for you."

"Umm… name? Joey Tribbiani." April writes on the form.

"Oh, you know me?"

"Yes sir. Big fan."

Owen Hunt, the chief surgeon, came running looking for someone to bring with him at the rooftop to meet a chopper that will bring in two trauma patients. He spots Meredith Grey talking to a nurse.

"Dr. Grey," Owen yells. Meredith looks at Owen holding two gurneys. "Come with me."

Without even thinking twice, Meredith came running after Owen. They both ride into the elevator with three other nurses going to the rooftop.

Pushing a gurney, Meredith manages to open the rooftop door. Wearing bright yellow raincoats, they are patiently waiting for the chopper to land.

When it landed, they immediately rushed towards it.

"What do we have here?" Owen asks, yelling trying to beat the loud noise coming from the chopper.

"Monica Geller-Bing, forty-two. Family on camping, fell off a cliff. G.C.S is 6. Metal debris punctured on her left abdomen." One of the paramedics says.

Meredith secures the gurney so that it won't move and help place the other patient on another one.

"Jack Bing, eight, closed head injury, BP one ten over seventy, pulse 95. Father and another kid are safe and conscious. No severe injuries, will be brought here by the ambulance."

Doctor Derek Sheperd, for the fourth time today, is checking the vitals of a man that's currently in room 405. He has been admitted earlier this morning as he had a minor fall and hit his head on a gutter. The weather today is to blame. Too much puddle and slippery everywhere. But what to expect? It's Seattle. One moment it's sunny and just in a blink it's storming.

The man's wife never left his side ever since he has been admitted. They're a cute couple, Derek thought. They might have been newlyweds just by watching the wife take care of her unconscious husband. Very gentle, as if he's a domino that one wrong move everything will fall down.

"Is he gonna be okay?" the wife asks for how many times now today. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"Umm… Misis –" Derek glances at the charts he's holding, "Hannigan. As of now, we're not quite sure yet. But his vitals have been stabled and he's been responsive, any minute now. We're just waiting for the results of his CT and we just need to run some more tests."

Derek taps his patient's wife shoulders and head out of the room.

He saw his wife, in her scrubs, running across the floor.

"Mer-" he shouts.

Meredith stops and pivot to look at him. "Yup?"

"Callie's asking if you're still up for tonight? What are you gonna do? You didn't tell me about this." Derek said.

"Oh god, I forgot. Oh, just in the house, casually hanging out. But I have a surgery tonight. Could you please tell them that I'm not sure. But they could still go if they want to."

"Without you in there?"

"Yes. Be a host! You can do that." Meredith said, laughing at her husband's reaction and ran away.

"Does this hurt?" Arizona asks her ten-year old patient as she puts her hand into her left stomach.

The girl shakes her head. "How about here?"

She said no.

"Emma, I didn't fly over here from New York if you are just pretending to have that stomach ache, okay?" the mother says at her daughter.

"But mom, I'm not pretending! It really hurts that bad. I told you the day before our trip, I was feeling nauseous but you didn't believe me." The blonde, wide-eyed girl explains to her mother. She talks like a grown up, there's no trace of a ten-year old in her words. Like an adult mouth and brain is just trap in a little girl's body.

"Because you're just saying that so I won't let you go into this trip. And now –"

"I'm telling you, mom. The pain comes and goes. Right now, it doesn't hurt but later on it'll be."

"We'll be running some tests to know if what really it is, okay, sweetie." Arizona says, smiling to the little girl. "But for now, we just have to monitor you. If you feel like the pain is there again, just call a nurse and I'll immediately go here."

Arizona leaves with her charts and the mother and daughter continue talking.

"Emma, you know how important that meeting to me is. But I still come over here to see you, so please –"

"Mom!" Emma yells, getting annoyed by her mom not believing her about her stomach ache. She's been having this pain in her stomach for the past few days that they've been in this trip.

Emma is a fifth grader studying in a prestigious private school in Manhattan. Being the first born granddaughter, Emma is spoiled by her grandparents. But being a smart kid and not so interested with all of the stuff that's "in", she's not a brat.

"Why don't you just believe me even for a second? I won't waste your time if this doesn't really bother me and you know that."

Rachel just looks at her daughter, realizing that she's right. Her child never had any case of faking ill before just for her not to go to school. Her daughter is very intelligent and never had a grade lower than A and is totally not a slacker.

She must've got that trait from her father as she is the most complete opposite of her mother when she was in school.

"Honey, are you okay?" A dad asks her daughter, lying on the other bed next to him.

"Yes dad. Nice and strong!"

"Great. Just hang in there kiddo, okay?"

Lexie Grey, a third year resident, approaches her patient. Carrying his charts, she starts getting his BP. With no sign of severe injuries, just some scratches all over his body, Lexie's job will just be easy.

"My wife. I need to know if my wife is okay." The patient says politely. "Please let me see my wife."

"Your wife's currently in the operating room. The doctors are doing the best they can to save her." She responds, letting her patient's mind at ease.

Looking at his daughter and make sure she's not hearing him; the man tries to start a conversation. "It's all my fault you know. I shouldn't have agreed to have this stupid camping." The man whispers as he doesn't want her daughter to hear what he's saying. He doesn't wanna make her feel that he's losing hope. He's a tough man in her daughter's eyes, a man who would just make a joke in uncomfortable situations just like this and won't give up easily in any problems that they're facing.

But this is different. He's afraid of what will happen next. He can't just humor away the scare that he is feeling right now. His wife is in a critical condition and nothing's funny about that. He just wants to let all of his feelings off his chest.

"It's not your fault, sir. Nobody's. The road is just slippery, that's all." Lexie tries to cheer her patient up while stitching the open wound on his arm that's probably been scratched by a broken glass.

"That's right!" the man cried. "I knew it's raining. She expected that it will stop, but it didn't. The road was not even visible! I shouldn't just have listened to her."

"Oh sir, I-I-" Lexie, don't know what to say, just continues stitching his wound. "Okay, it's done. I'll just give you something for the pain."

Lexie checks on the man's daughter. And when she's sure that she's okay, she leaves. But she comes back a moment after. "Umm… what's the name of you wife, sir? So that if there's any news I'll immediately inform you."

"Monica. Monica Geller."

Lexie disappears and the curtain that's separating the two beds opened and he almost jumps out of shock.

"Chandler?" the tv-actor said.


End file.
